


Eternal | Second Chance

by alyciaxcarey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7x16, 7x16 rewrite, Alternative Perspective, Clexa Endgame, Clexa Week, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Lexa Lives (The 100), M/M, Rewrite, The 100 (TV) Season 7, season 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyciaxcarey/pseuds/alyciaxcarey
Summary: This is it guys. The 100 has finally came to an end. Watching this show was a really huge adventure for all of us, it gave us so much and tought us a lot of things. This is a show we will never forget.May we meet again.Soo this is my first fic ever. If you are here, that means I am not the only one who is slightly disappointed in the ending of the series. Sooo here is what I did. I rewrote the whole episode, line by line, movement by movement. I considered writing just the final scene but i wanted it to feel like it is some kind of recreation of the last episode.Every event stayed as it was. I haven't changed the episode, just it's ending. Of course if you don't want to read it all over again and feel heartbroken again (because I surely was in tears as I wrote it) you can easily skip to the ending.I have a few more ideas to continue the story tough! But I need to work things out first. Let me know in the comments what you guys think and whether you would like to know what happens next with our heroes. It's all up to you!You can find this fanfic on Wattpad too.Well without so much talking..Enjoy!
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Madi, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Hope Diyoza & Jordan Jasper Green, Octavia Blake/Levitt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Eternal | Second Chance

——————————————————

In a life like this... there always has to be someone hurt or in the edge of death. This time it was Emori, Murphy's half. After the big explosion in the bunker, Emori was stuck under the huge rocks with an iron rod in her stomach. Raven, Murphy and Jackson did everything they could to take her out of there. With join efforts they found the anomaly stone and jumped back to Sanctum, desperately trying to save their friend, family and loved one.

There she is, laying half dead on a stretcher being carried through the burned castle's halls. "Almost there!" Raven yelled.

"Stay with us, Emori. Stay with us!" Murphy yelled as they entered the room where the Primes used to destroy their people's memories. Raven let go of the stretcher and cleaned the room so Jackson could have enough space.

"Raven, get the defibrillator!" Jackson said. 

"Where?"

"There!" Jackson pointed at the desk and Raven rushed there and took the defibrillator and quickly gave it to Jackson. 

"Hey. Come on, baby. Come on, baby. Stay with me." Murphy lent over Emori's body desperately searching for any sign of life. He moved closer to her and started pumping her heart. 

"Good. Now-" Jackson started but was cut off by Raven.

"I know how. I've used one on myself." Raven said as she put the defibrillator over Emori's breasts.

"Jax, what can I do?" Murphy asked tears coming in his eyes.

"Nothing yet."

"Set." Raven said and they all moved aside 

"Clear!" Jackson yelled and Raven touched the button. Emori's body shook as electricity was send right to her heart. Her heart didn't start.

Murphy was staring at her hoping she will start breathing again and yelled "Come on!" 

"One more time. Come on." Jackson said "Raven, clear!"

Emori's body shook again. At first she didn't move but then she took a deep breath and all the three of them sighed in relief.

"Good job." Murphy whispered in Emori's ear, smiling.

Jackson sighed and then put his fingers on the girl's neck, checking on her pulse. "Her pulse is weak. She's lost too much blood."

"So we give her mine." Murphy hurried to offer followed by Raven. 

"Mine, too."

"Murphy's a nightblood. You're not." Jackson stopped her. 

"Wha-" Raven started but Jackson cut her off again. 

"Just go back for the others." 

"I can't just leave her like this."

"Unless you've done abdominal surgery on yourself, too, there's nothing more you can do." Jackson said as he kneeled in front of Murphy and tied a little rope around his arm. "I'll get her stable, then take out the bar."

"Raven, he's right. They could be trapped. You got to get them out." Murphy said

"Alone? How?"

"I don't know."

"Never mind. I'll figure it out. Just..." Raven made a pause and glanced at Emori "... just save her." She said and walked toward the door. 

"Hey." Murphy stopped her "Once our friends are safe, you have to go after Madi, ok? You have to stop Cadogan." 

Raven nodded and rushed outside 

——————————————————

"The Shepherd's unit will be with him guarding the door." Levitt said as he pulled away from the eye scanner. 

"Too bad for them." Clarke said and pulled out two grenades. 

"Grenades? So more killing, that's the answer?" Levitt protested. As expected. Levitt is going against his people but at the same time he doesn't want them to be hurt. All he wants is the good of every living soul. Without violence. 

"It's what we do." Octavia said as her and Clarke got out of the elevator the moment the doors opened. 

"Maybe we don't deserve to transcend." Levitt sighed. 

A dozen disciples were staying on position in the end of the hall. Clarke threw the grenades and the explosion send the disciples to the ground. She took out two guns and shot them in matter of seconds without the blink of an eye. 

Octavia glanced down to her feet and noticed a sword. She handed her gun to Levitt who just watched as his people were slaughtered. She kneeled down and grabbed the sword in her hand and stared at it. Memories flashed through her mind the moment she took the sword. War. Death. Grieve. 

"Cover me." Clarke said as she stood in front of the door where the Bardo's anomaly stone was.

Levitt put his hand over the sensor and the door opened. Clarke, Levitt and Octavia entered the room fully armed. They stopped the moment they realized the room was empty. There were no people. No disciples. No Cadogan. Even the anomaly stone was gone. All that was left in the room was a white levitating ball. The three of them stared at it speechless. 

Levitt lowered his gun and said. "We're too late."

——————————————————

Cadogan was walking on a beautiful pier among the stars. Everything around him was in purple, pink and white. The man went closer to the edge and touched the wood. There was written "Dad + Cal". He touched it and remembered the times when he used to take his daughter here.

A bright yellow light made Cadogan turn around. He saw his daughter, Callie looking right at him with a little smile on her face. Her hair was curly, resting over her shoulder. "What took you so long?" 

Cadogan laughed, took a few steps closer to his daughter and said "Heh. Our pier. I took you fishing here once."

"Why only once?"

"You jumped in. Oh, I told you not to, but you didn't listen." Cadogan laughed "You never listened." Joy and happiness was written all over his face. After hundreds of years, he finally got to see his daughter. 

"She took after her mother." She said and took a few steps closer to the man. 

Realization washed over him in alternating wave of pain and numbness "You're not Callie." He said his eyes full of tears.

"No. This is who you chose." She made a pause. "We most often take the form of the subject's greatest teacher or the source of their greatest failure. In the rare emotion-driven species such as your own, it can be their greatest love. Seems you're faced with all of the above."

It was hard for Cadogan to not let the tears in his eyes fall. It was hard for him to accept the fact that it wasn't really his daughter staying in front of him. In the end he managed to say "Are you god?"

"For our purposes, you may consider me your judge." 

"My judge? So they were right. This is a trial, a test. Not a war."

"Correct. The last of your kind to stand before us – Becca - refused the test." The judge said "Tell me... dad, is the human race now ready to join us?"

"Yes... we are ready."

"Excellent. Here's how it works. We talk, I ask questions, you answer truthfully. If you do not, I will know it. If your answers are satisfactory, your consciousness and that of your entire species will become one with ours. You will transcend your human form and become infinite. If you fail to earn this evolutionary leap, you will be eliminated, turned to crystal the way the Bardoans and countless other civilizations before them were." The judge made a pause and studied Cadogan's face. "Sound good?" she continued and earned a nod from the man in front of her. "The first question is about love. So few species are given this gift, yet you have attempted to erase it in pursuit of this moment. Why?"

Cadogan thought for a moment. He didn't really had an answer for that. He thought of all this the wrong way. He has spent years of his life with the thought of an incoming war that the human race have to fight. All he wanted was to help even thought he did it the wrong way. For him, a soldier is a contraption free from emotion, that's the main reason he wanted to erase the love from this world. So he could be sure his soldiers, the disciples, could fight for the whole human race, not thinking of someone they love, their families or their friends. 

He looked at the judge. When he was about to talk a bullet was put in his brain. Blood decorating the judge's face. Cadogan fell to the ground and there was a blonde girl with a gun in her hand. The moment Cadogan fell, Clarke took one step closer and pressed the trigger again and shot him in the chest 5 times. 

The judge didn't even blink, she was looking straight into Clarke's eyes. Clarke looked at her gun, threw it away and looked at the judge. "Pencils down."

——————————————————

Meanwhile in the bunker, all their friends were trying their best to find the anomaly stone. Jordan was trying to remove the stones that were blocking the way with his bare hands but it was hard considering how heavy every single one of them was. 

"My turn." Miller touched his shoulder. "Get some water."

The boy nodded and turned his head so he could hear better "Sounds like they're getting closer." Jordan said taking deep breaths, referring to the part of his friends that were digging inward. 

Indra was sitting on the floor, resting her back on the iron fence. Jordan came closer to her and took one of the bottles. 

"Gaia took the last of the water on her hunt." Indra said

"I'll go to the river." He sighed and got up, taking the empty bottles with him. 

He walked up to the exit but stopped when he saw an opened door with Hope sitting on Blodreina's chair looking right at him. She got up and went closer to him. "I hate waiting. Done too much of it."

"Trust me, I know. But Octavia and Clarke can take care of themselves."

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for." 

Hope raised her head and said "Friends, huh?" she walked over to the door, closed it, then turned back to Jordan and took a few steps closer to him. "Can... friends do this?" she asked and put her lips over his. The kiss was soft, gentle and slow. The two started something a while ago. They were still young and so inexperienced. 

A loud sound accompanied with a green light made them pull away, breaking the kiss. 

"They're back!" Hope said excited. 

She and Jordan quickly got out of the room and rushed down to the pit. Indra and Miller were already there waiting for the worst to happen. They all got a sword in their hand ready to defend themselves if necessary. 

"Form up! Attack on my orders!" Indra yelled. A group of the Eligius criminals came holding their automatic weapons, which was a surprise to all of them. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Saving our asses. Again." Raven said as she moved in front of the group. The anomaly closed and Raven turned to Nikki and held her arm. "Thank you."

"It's what Hatch would do."

"Stone's right through there." Raven said pointing at the blocked entrance. 

"Copy that"

"The rest of you, beat it unless you want a lung full of pulverized bunker." 

"Hey! We've got people down there." Miller stopped them

"So you do. Hear that, boys?" Nikki said

"Yep."

"Set phasers to stun."

"You got it."

"It's not Jackson. He's fine." Raven grabbed Miller's arm and led him towards the room. "In Sanctum treating Emori. Murphy's with them."

"It's got to be Echo or Niylah then." Hope said

"Why not the others?"

"There are no others. Gabriel's dead. Cadogan has Madi on Bardo. Clarke and Octavia went to get her back. They're to return for us so we can help stop him." Indra said

"Then let's do that."

"How? Cadogan will be mobilizing his army for war. We got 10 people." Miller said 

Indra turned to him. "With Sheidheda dead, Wonkru will fight. We go to Sanctum first."

"Wonkru will lose, Indra."

"Miller's right. What we need is a distraction, not a fight, a way to get a small team past their army to kill Cadogan." Hope said from where she was beside Jordan. 

"Energy weapons. Their weapons require energy, too." Jordan said

"Too bad we won't be able to see what we're firing ours at." 

"Maybe we will."

The door burst open and Echo and Niylah came in with Nikki. "Look who I found."

"Hope!" Echo said and hugged her

"More importantly, we're through the collapse." Nikki said

"Good. Then let's go." Raven walked towards the exit but was stopped by Indra's voice. 

"Wait. What about Gaia?" 

"I'm sorry. Clarke and Octavia are in trouble on Bardo. Indra, we can't wait for her."

"Slow down. We still don't have a plan that doesn't end with all of us dead." Miller stopped her. 

"Actually, I think Jordan was just about to tell us one." Hope said glancing at him

"This one would make my father proud."

——————————————————

Jordan came out of the anomaly. He was on a field with no people. Just the green fog behind him. On his back he had some kind of a machine with a huge wire connecting with a button that he was holding. 

"For my first trick, I will make an army appear." He touched the button and an army of disciples appeared. 

They stared removing their helmets and looking worriedly at each other. "I'm offline. Weapons not responsive. I've got nothing."

"None of us do." 

"This is not the stone room." Hope said looking around. 

"The distraction can still work. Insertion team, go now!" Indra ordered

"Copy that. Echo, lead the way." Raven said as she turned to Echo. The two of them were wearing disciple costumes. They were the only ones who's costumes were functioning. They used an invisible mode so they could move past the army of confused disciples and snuck in to kill Cadogan. 

"Bak we, gon trigeda!" (Fall back, into the trees!) Indra yelled and Wonkru ran back into the trees taking their positions. 

"The last war is here!" the lead disciple yelled. They were all trained for this moment but none of them knew what to do in a situation like this. The disciples watched Wonkru run towards the trees and looked around at each other confused. "Their weapons are down. Why aren't they attacking?

After Wonkru took their positions they knelt down, raised their guns at the disciples and waited. "Well, they're distracted." Jordan said

"Yeah. Long enough for us to die." Hope said

"We all will die. When is out of our control. This is a good how." Indra said

——————————————————

Meanwhile Jackson was doing his best to save Emori's life. He succeeded in keeping her stable but the iron rod was still in her stomach. 

"She's as stable as she's gonna get. It's time." Jackson said looking at Murphy

The door burst open and Miller came in. "Jax."

Jackson rushed to him and hugged him tightly "Thank god. Raven got you out?"

"Yeah. She and Wonkru just left for Bardo." Miller said and pulled away a little

"Without you?"

"I'm not leaving you again. Whatever happens next, we stick together." Miller said and hugged him again. 

"I am glad you are safe. Now how about my reunion?" Murphy said from where he was staying next to Emori. 

"What can I do?" Miller asked 

"Help hold her steady while I take this out. If she moves, it'll cause even more damage. You understand?"

"Yeah"

"On 3. 1... 2... 3."

Miller and Murphy held Emori's arm while Jackson grabbed the rod and started slowly pulling it out of her body. The moment he moved the rod, Emori's body started shaking. 

"Hey, hey! Hey. Come on. Emori, Emori! Emori!" Murphy yelled as he was holding her. 

"She's bleeding out. I have to get in there surgically and find the-"

"Hurry up!" Murphy kept yelling, he felt his own body shaking. The monitor showing her pulse showed straight line coming with a sound that meant only one thing. Death. "No, Emori!"

"Adrenaline." Jackson turned to him with a syringe in his hand. He quickly injected the adrenaline right into her heart. 

Nothing. No reaction. Just the sharp sound from the machine causing Murphy's heart to break into million pieces. Jackson looked at Murphy and didn't say anything, he was just looking at him with tears in his eyes. 

"What are you doing?" Murphy asked and hit the doctor's chest with his hand. "Do something! Come on! Do something! You're a doctor! Please!"

Jackson looked down at Emori, he started crying and put his hand over his mouth. 

"No." Murphy said quietly, tears covering his cheeks. His heart broke into million pieces as he watched his lover laying dead in front of him. "Emori. No." He went closer to her and held her cheeks "Emori, please. Emori, please."

He was broken. After all they've been through together, all the fights and the surviving, he lost her. It was quiet. Neither Murphy or Miller or Jackson spoke. They didn't say a single word. Sadness filling the room. Murphy was sitting on the floor staring at Emori, crying quietly. He took a deep breath, then got up and grabbed the scalpel. He stood in front of Jackson and said. "Take out her mind drive. Please."

"Please what? Put her mind in your head? We know from Clarke and Josephine how that ends." 

"Fine. I'll do it myself." He turned to Emori, grabbed her body and moved her to her side, revealing her neck. 

"Mur..." Jackson started but Miller interrupted him. 

"If you died and I could see you again, I would do the same thing."

Murphy's hand was shaking. It wasn't that he couldn't do it. He didn't care about what could've happen to him, all he desired was his girl. When he was about to cut - Jackson stopped him and held his hand, taking the scalpel. "I got this."

——————————————————

"You do realize that if Clarke can't stop the test then we are buying time for Wanheda to be the witness for the human race." Levitt said putting warpaint over Octavia's forehead. 

"Can I ask you something?" She looked at him "If she gets it done, will my brother transcend?"

"No. Shepherd's passage, "book of Bardo," chapter 1, verse 6. "Death is the end, my friend. Only the living shall transcend."

"Must have slept through that class." She said as a single tear fell down her cheeks. Even thought Octavia was taught that she shouldn't mourn the dead until the war is over, she still was thinking about her brother. How she couldn't even say goodbye to him. How she wanted to have a peaceful life with the people she loves around her. Hope is her only family that was left. 

Levitt stared at her eyes for a moment then pulled away, grabbed his gun and took his position. 

"What?" Octavia asked

"If she does take the test, then today's the end. Either way, transcendence or extinction..." he made a pause "I would have liked to live a little first."

"Same."

"Sorry to interrupt." Octavia and Levitt heard a voice say. He pointed his gun at the voice's direction. Two people removed their disciple helmets. It was Echo and Raven. 

"What happened here?" Echo asked

Octavia looked around at the bodies and the blood covering the ground and the walls. "We did."

"Don't tell me Cadogan killed Madi."

"Worse than killed her. Clarke went in after him to stop the test."

"Went in?" Raven asked confused 

"How do you know you weren't followed?" Levitt pointed his gun behind Echo and Raven

"Hey. You can relax." Raven lowered his gun with her hand. "The disciples have their hands full with Wonkru right now."

"What, you brought an army here?"

"They're not here to fight. It was a distraction to get us inside so we can kill Cadogan." Echo said

"The disciples don't know that. If Clarke can't stop the test to determine whether or not the human race deserves to transcend while what's left of the human race is fighting a war..."

"That would be bad." Raven nodded her head

"Worse than bad. If we fail, the transcendents send gem9." Levitt continued and looked at Echo. "The spy understands."

"Look. I'm sorry for what I did to you, ok? I wasn't myself."

"We'll make friends later. Right now, we have to stop the war." Octavia said and turned to Levitt "Levitt, on me."

"I'm going with them. Raven, get that bridge open." Echo said and ran after Levitt and Octavia 

Raven touched the sensor and the doors opened, revealing a levitating white ball instead the anomaly stone. "You don't see that every day."

——————————————————

Clarke was walking back and forth nervously on the pier. Killing Cadogan to stop the test was just part of the reasons why she wanted him dead. He killed her daughter. In her eyes, he deserved to die. "Why am I still here?"

"You know why." Clarke heard a familiar voice say, the one that made her heart skip a beat. She turned around slowly. It was like her own body was shaking because of this voice. 

Her eyes landed on someone she knew very well. "Lexa.." was all she could say. Clarke ran at her and hugged her tight. 

It felt so real. The warmth. The smell. Her. Lexa's hands around her, which made electricity run down to the blonde's spine. It's been more than 6 years and Clarke never stopped thinking about her, she couldn't. She found herself crying to sleep multiple times. All this time she despised the fact that she wasted so much time. Instead of being angry at Lexa for something she would have done herself - she could have loved her earlier. Things would have been different. Whatever she was doing – Lexa was in her mind all the time. She never said it out loud but it was the truth. Everyone knew about how much Clarke loved Lexa. And how much she still loves her even tough she's gone. 

Clarke pulled Lexa as close to her body as she could. She closed her eyes giving herself up to the emotion. Lexa's body was so warm. Whenever they touched – Clarke felt herself burning from inside. Her smell. She smelled like happiness, need and pure love. She missed this so much. 

She smelled the same. She felt the same. But something was different. Lexa was different. The last time Clarke saw her, the brunette hugged her thigh and she could sense the love radiating off her body. And now... Lexa was just touching Clarke's back with one hand. It wasn't the warm hug Clarke was expecting. She opened her eyes and felt tears coming down her cheeks the moment Lexa spoke again. "I'm not her, Clarke." 

"I know." Clarke said. It was hard for her to let go but still, she had to. 

Clarke pulled away and looked right into Lexa's eyes. That wasn't the soft look she was used to see. Lexa's eyes were cold just like they were not her own. The blonde felt like she couldn't control her own voice, so she whispered instead. "The test isn't over?"

"No. I'm sorry. We can't stop what's been set in motion. Your species must now be judged through you." The judge said and looked over at Cadogan's blood that was decorating the wooden floor. "This man was unarmed, no threat to you, yet you killed him." She kneeled down staring at the blood. "Why?"

"He killed my daughter." Clarke replied looking down at the blood, anger and sadness filling her soul at the thought of her daughter. 

The judge got up, then took a few steps away from the blood and looked over her shoulder at Clarke. "Is Madi dead?" She asked with a soft voice that brought up so much memories. 

"No, but she will be because of him." Clarke said, not being able to look at the woman in front of her. 

"So your need for revenge is more important than the fate of the entire human race?" The judge asked with emotionless voice again. A second ago 

"It's not revenge. It's justice."

"Clarke..." even tough it wasn't really her, hearing Lexa saying her name like this made Clarke's body flinch. "Thonbluma ona noda tagon seimwe laik..." she spoke in Trigedasleng and turned to Clarke "...jus drein jus daun." (A rose by any other name is still... blood must have blood) 

"You don't know my pain."

"You're wrong. During the test, I sense every part of you. I'm feeling your pain right now." 

"Really?" Clarke said. "Then feel me holding Lexa as she dies. Feel me seeing someone else wear my mother's face. Feel me murder my best friend to save my child, only to have her die anyway. Feel that." That was the moment Clarke couldn't keep it anymore. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was so heartbroken. After everything she's been through – here she is, standing in front of someone yet again she loves who is someone else. 

"You suffer and inflict suffering on others. Pain begets pain. That's not justice, Clarke. You say you do these things to protect your people, but you're all one... people." Clarke turned around and tried to calm herself down and hold back her tears. "That much Cadogan had right." The judge continued

Clarke turned around and looked right at her eyes. "He created a world without love to get to you. He killed my child to get to you. Have you ever considered that you're the problem? How dare you judge me when you annihilate entire species because they don't live up to your ideals?" she made a pause "Have I pulled the lever to commit genocide? Yes, I have. And did love make me do this? You're damn right it did!" she yelled "But what's your excuse? You play games with people and call yourselves higher beings. You are no better than the murderers I've killed, and you are no better than me!"

"I am sorry for all you have lost. You've borne so much..." The judge said with a stone face looking at Clarke. "But if you are humanity... then I'm afraid humanity is not worthy of taking the next step. It has been decided." She made a pause "Yu gonplei ste odon." (Your fight is over)

——————————————————

Emori woke up in a bed. She got up and walked over to the window. She turned around when she heard Murphy's voice. "I remember that. The place we first met. Love at first knife to throat." The two made a few steps closer to each other until they were face to face. "Oh, you are so beautiful."

"John, where are we?" Emori asked smiling

"Josephine called it the mindspace. If it were up to me, I would have chosen our cave, but..."

Emori touched his chest and that made him stop talking and look down at her hand. "I died."

He looked up at Emori. "You did. Not acceptable." He said shaking his head slightly. 

The girl's heart pounded at the thought of it. She really lost her life. She remembered the rocks, the iron rod, Raven, the anomaly stone, the pain. Her hand was still over Murphy's chest. She looked up at him and realization crossed her face. "You put my mind drive in your head. Two minds, one body. You'll die, too." She said not breaking eye contact with her half. "You have to take it out."

"Without you, I'd just be surviving, Emori. I wouldn't be living." 

Emori couldn't accept it. She didn't want the man she loves to die because of her. She let out a quiet. "No." and let go of him. She felt like she couldn't control her own body, she started taking deep breaths and moved away from him. 

"Hey, hey, hey." He stopped her, cupping her cheeks. "I would take a few more hours with you over forever without."

"No, no, no." she pushed him away. "You can't do this. I won't let you do this, so wake up."

"Emori."

"Wake up." She said and punched him in the chest "Just wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she started to panic and walked to the other side of the room. "Jackson! Jackson, wake him up!"

"Emori." Murphy tried his best to stop her and he went closer to her 

"Don't let him do this. Jackson! John, john!"

"Stop, stop, hey." he held her with his hands.

"Don't! Let go of me!"

"This is ok with me." He reassured her. 

"No. It's not ok with me." She said quietly

"It's ok. It's ok." Murphy whispered gently in her ear. 

Emori stopped moving and heard a song playing. "What is that?"

Murphy listened carefully and noticed the song that was playing. He let out a quiet laugh and let go of Emori. 

"What?" she asked as she turned to him. 

"The last time I asked you to dance you stabbed me with a bunched knife."

"Relationships." Emori joked

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Murphy offered his hand to Emori. She took it and the two hugged and started moving in the rhythm. 

——————————————————

At that time on Bardo, the test was already over. The white sphere grow big and Clarke got out of it. After that it normalized it's size again. 

Clarke looked back and stared at Cadogan's bloody body on the floor. 

"Clarke?" Raven asked as she saw her, then glanced down at Cadogan. "Oh, that can't be good."

"What have I done?" The blonde whispered and turned around and walked towards the door. 

"Clarke, wait!" Raven stopped her "Did you take the test? Tell me what happened." She stood in front of Clarke. 

"I failed." Clarke looked sadly at her friend. "It should have been you, not me. They should have picked you first."

"So that's it? We don't transcend? We're wiped out? It's over?" Clarke nodded slightly "Well, can we change their minds?"

"I don't know. I need to be with Madi. There's not much time."

"Clarke, wait!" Raven tried to run after Clarke but a red light made her stop and turn around. It was the anomaly stone shining in bloody red light. Raven took a few steps closer to it. "Touching a pulsar. What could go wrong?" 

She touched it and she was no longer on Bardo. She found herself on a familiar place. The Ark. "No way." She said looking over the window. "Wait. Where's Earth?"

"About 42 billion light years away." Raven heard a voice say and turned around. It was Abby staying in front of her. She was so happy that she was able to see her again. She took a few steps closer but stopped the moment she remembered where she was. The Ark? Abby in front of her? 

Raven knew that's not possible, she realized what really was going on. "You read our thoughts and take the form of someone we love."

"Very good." The judge said walking towards Raven. "Yours is an interesting choice. Not your real mother, yet her opinion of you mattered even more. You fear her judgment."

"Am I here to talk about me?"

"Why are you here? The test is over. As you know, Clarke failed."

"How can that be? Clarke sacrificed everything for us so that we didn't have to. She gave up her soul so we could keep ours."

"She committed atrocities."

"She was trying to save us."

"She doomed you. I'm sorry." The judge said and turned around ready to leave but was stopped by Raven's voice. 

"Are you? Because to me, it looks like you don't feel anything. Have we made mistakes? Yes. Clarke, me, all of us, but we were just trying to survive. I'm not saying we're ready now, and if you don't want us to join you, fine... but at least let us live, keep trying to do better. We will. We have."

"You say you have, yet even now you are poised and on the brink of self-extermination. Look." The judge pointed and made Raven turn around. When she did - she was on the battlefield, back on Bardo. With Wonkru and the disciples pointing guns at each other. "You say you're trying to do better, but all I see are two tribes of frightened creatures willing to kill the other to save themselves." 

"But they're not fighting. It was just a distraction. This proves nothing."

"They will fight, Raven, like they always do."

"You can't possibly know that." 

The judge turned around and pointed at the bushes. When Raven turned around she saw Sheidheda pointing a gun at the disciples with a smirk on his face. 

"Let the games begin." He said quietly. 

"Stop! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled and walked towards him. 

"They can't see or hear you. You cannot stop this. No one can." The judge stopped her and stood next to Raven. 

Sheidheda pulled the trigger and shot right at the disciples. Everyone started shooting at each other until Levitt came yelling "Don't shoot." Raising his hands in the air .

"Hold your fire! Don't shoot!" Both sides started yelling when Levitt put his gun on the ground and raised his hands

"Listen to me." He said. "This is not the last war. We don't achieve transcendence through violence. Cadogan was wrong. We're being tested right now, all of us."

"You were saying?" Raven said sarcastically to the judge

"Put down your weapons!" Levitt continued 

"Nonsense. History is written by the victors." Sheidheda said pointing the gun again. "Let's try this again." He pulled the trigger and this time the bullet hit Levitt right under his heart. He fell to the ground and looked down at his wound. 

Everyone started shooting at each other again. Octavia and Echo hit behind the bushes and Octavia stared at him. "Levitt, no!" She didn't want to loose him too. She ran towards him with bullets flying around her. 

"Octavia, wait!" Echo tried to stop her

"Indra, cover me!" Octavia yelled 

"Fire!"

Echo ran after her but she was hit too. She didn't fall to the ground like Levitt did. She helped Octavia take Levitt and the two women dragged him in the forest. 

"Echo, you're hit. What the hell are you doing?"

"I lost Bellamy. I will not lose his sister."

——————————————————

Clarke was running. As fast as she could. If the human race was about to die, at least she wanted to be with her daughter. She passed another hall until she saw the door. She tapped on the sensor and rushed in. Seeing Madi like that broke her heart. Laying lifelessly on that chair with blood streaming down both sides of her head.

All she ever wanted for her was to be a kid. Have a normal life. Friends. Instead she was burdened with war. She was as broken as all of them. 

Clarke went closer to her and held her face with both her hands looking into her eyes. Tears streaming down her face. "Hi, baby. I'm here." She said. Her heart wasn't just broken. It was worse. "I'm so sorry I failed you. I failed everyone." she said holding her daughter's cheeks.

——————————————————

Hope and Jordan both came running. They knelt down in front of Echo and Levitt. "Aunty O!"

"You have to stop the war." Levitt said. 

"I got this." Jordan said and put his hands over Levitt's wound.

"Stop the war." Levitt repeated and hold Octavia's arm. "You can do this."

"Jordan, Hope, don't let them die. The dead don't transcend." Octavia said and quickly ran towards the battlefield. 

"You are gonna be okay." Hope said looking down at Echo

——————————————————

"Don't you see? Despite the beauty that humans are capable of, you can't break free from the cycle of violence. This is who you are. That's why you failed the test." The judge said looking at Raven who looked sadly around her and realized that what the judge said was really true. "It's time for us to go, Raven. The end of the human race is here."

Octavia looked around then yelled at Indra. "Indra! Indra, hold your fire!"

Indra hesitated at first but chose to trust her old second. She raised her sword in the air and said. "Hod yo trigplei op!" (Hold your fire!)

Sheidheda came running through Wonkru's warriors and yelled. "Indra is not in command here! I am, and I say... jus drein jus daun!" (blood must have blood)

They all started yelling "jus drein jus daun" and the fight resumed. (blood must have blood)

" 'So zog au! 'So kik wo-de in! 'So frag emo op! Kom ai..." (We charge! We breach the wall! We kill them all! On my...) he stopped talking when he saw Indra pointing one of Eligius's guns at him. 

"Gon ai nomon." (For my mother) She said and in matter of seconds her greatest enemy turned into dust.

The loud sound that came out of the machine made everyone stop and look at Indra. At that moment Octavia decided to use the opportunity and came out of the bushes. "Enough!" she said and thrust her sword into the ground. "What the hell are we doing here? You swore an oath to fight for all mankind. Well, look around you! We are mankind! We are one crew! If I kill you, I kill myself. If we keep killing each other, there won't be anyone left to save!" Octavia turned to Indra "Our fight is over, Indra!" 

Indra looked down, grabbed her sword and raised it in the air and threw it away. After her, every single warrior did the same. "I hope you know what you're doing." she said walking towards Octavia, her hands in the air.

"We're unarmed." Octavia said as she turned back, looking at the disciples and raised her hands too. "I know you're afraid to walk away from everything you've spent your lives training for. I am, too. My brother believed, as you do, that transcendence, whatever that means, is within reach. He died for that belief, and for that, he'll never get there, never transcend. I don't know what I believe, but I do know that if we fight this war we don't deserve to find out if he was right. We don't deserve to survive. We fail, we die."

"She's reaching them." Raven said quietly

"I've been to war, and let me tell you the only way to win... is not to fight."

Everyone just stayed where they were looking at each other. It was like Octavia's words really reached them and made them hold for a second and think. Was all this violence worth it? They've been fighting all the time, until they got here. In the middle of a war. Another one.

Octavia ran back to the woods. She was glad when she found Echo and Levitt still fighting it. She put her hands back over Levitt's wound. 

"Nice speech." He said but he couldn't keep it anymore. He felt his body relaxing and he hardly could keep his eyes opened. 

"No. Stay with me!" Octavia yelled. "This does not end here."

Echo's body stopped shaking and she closed her eyes. "Echo, no! No!" Hope cried 

"Pump her heart. Do it now!" Octavia yelled 

——————————————————

The disciples were all looking at each other. They didn't want this. "Sir, what are your orders?" one of them asked looking at the main disciple. 

"For all mankind." The man said as he got up and put his gun on the ground. The rest of the disciples did the same. 

"For all mankind. For all mankind."

"I told you. We can change. We just need more time. Please." Raven said looking at the judge. 

——————————————————

Hope kept pumping Echo's heart. The two of them were close. Knowing they lived together alone for 5 years. Hope lost her mother and Gabriel, she didn't want to loose Echo too. 

Hope stopped what she was doing. She stared down at Echo's body which grew in bright yellow light. 

Octavia glanced at Hope. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Hope whispered 

"I said-" Octavia stopped talking the moment she looked at Echo. 

Echo grew brighter and brighter until her body slowly disappeared. The only thing that was left of her was a small yellow ball that flew up in the sky. 

"What's happening?" Jordan asked confused. 

The same thing happened to Levitt. He grew in a bright yellow color, his body slowly moving up. "No pain." He said right before he disappeared and became a yellow ball. 

"Oh, my god." Jordan said looking up at the flying yellow ball. He and Hope were next. They grew in the yellow light too. "This is what I saw when I was adjusting."

The two looked at each other and their hands touched right before they disappeared. 

"Bellamy was right." Octavia said as she was looking up in the sky. She ran towards the battlefield and she found the disciples and Wonkru glowing in the same way. When they disappeared it was her turn. She looked up the sky and she was gone too. 

That happened to everyone. From Jackson and Miller on Sanctum, to Murphy and Emori in Murphy's mind space. 

Clarke and Madi. They were the only ones who didn't transcend. Madi grew in yellow but nothing happened. 

"Raven went in." Clarke said looking down at her kid. Madi grew multiple times but nothing happened. She refused to let it go. She refused to leave Clarke. 

"It's ok." Clarke whispered. "I know you don't want to leave me... but you have to go now. This gives you a chance to live." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Let go, Madi. Just let go. I'll be ok." 

Madi grew again and her body disappeared. "I love you forever, Madi, forever." Clarke said crying. 

Clarke knew what was going to happen. Since she failed the test she wouldn't transcend. If everyone transcended... that meant she will be alone. Again. 

She went outside where the battlefield was. No one was there. Only yellow figures. Everywhere. She walked around them and watched them curiously. What is it like? She thought. Are they happy? Do they feel pain? Where does the transcendence take you? What is the judge's actual figure? Clarke knew she will never know the answers of all these questions. 

She decided to go back to Sanctum hoping there will be someone who refused to transcend. She stood right in front of the castle and yelled "Is anyone here? Murphy? Emori?" 

Nothing. Dead silence. Only the yellow figures. Clarke heard a loud bark. When the blonde turned around – she saw Picasso running towards her. Clarke ran down the castle. "Hey, girl! Hi!" She knelt down and petted the dog. "Where are we gonna live, girl, huh? Where are we gonna live?"

Clarke found herself on Earth's bunker. If she was the only human left she wanted to be at home. Earth. 

She went outside the bunker and there she was, in front of Polis's tower. Or from what was left of it. There were tall trees everywhere.

She glanced down at Picasso. "Today, water and shelter. Tomorrow, food, ok?"

Suddenly Picasso ran somewhere. 

"Picasso, come!" Clarke yelled "Damn it!" She said and ran after her dog. 

She ran until she was in front of a lake. She was looking around yelling. "Picasso Picasso? Please come back! I don't want to be alone." It was like the dog just disappeared. She walked around looking for Picasso but couldn't find her. 

She stopped and let out a quiet sigh. The last time she had Madi but now she was completely alone. Clarke knew that living a life with a dog wouldn't make a really big difference but still for her it would be nice if she knew she wasn't completely alone. "I don't want to be alone." She said quietly.

"You're not." Clarke heard a familiar voice say. 

When she turned around, she saw Lexa again. The moment she saw her her heart skipped a beat and Clarke really thought for a moment it could really be her. But soon after that she realized it is the judge. "What do you want?" the blonde said sadly

"To explain." The judge said walking towards her. 

"There's no need." Clarke turned around and walked with the judge following after her. "I get it. I bear it so they don't have to. Again."

"Such a curious species. You've added so much to us already." The judge looked at Clarke for a moment with a small smile. "I'm glad to have been wrong about you."

Clarke looked confused. She didn't understand any of it. In the first place, what was the judge doing here, walking next to Clarke while the human race have transcended and was in another place now? Was the judge here to apologise for leaving Clarke alone in the whole universe? No. In Clarke's eye's, the judge had nothing to do there. There was only one thing that crossed Clarke's mind. Only one possibility. "Wait." Clarke stopped walking and looked at the judge. "Does that mean... you're here to take me with you?" the blonde asked, hope filling her voice. Maybe she would get to see Madi and her friends again. 

"No." the judge said quietly and shook their head. "You can never join us, Clarke. Your actions must have a cost."

"Just mine?" Clarke asked and turned around and started walking again. "Am I the only human being who ever sinned?"

"Of course not, but you are the only test subject from any species anywhere in the universe since the dawn of time who committed murder during a test."

Of course she was. Clarke felt guilty for what she has done in the past, it's not a secret. But she knew back then and she sure as hell knows now that she never meant to hurt anyone. All she wanted was to save her people. Even if that meant, to kill an entire civilisation, to end the life of the man she loves in order to pervert an attack that could wipe her people out or to point a gun at a man who would even think about harming the people she loves. 

She knows that the choices she had made in the past, will always follow her like a shadow and she will always remember them. She often founds herself thinking about the past and what could have happen if she did things differently. Or she used to. The past is in the past. She did what she had to do and what really matters is that she did save her people's lifes. "I'd do it again." she said without hesitation. 

"Madi knew you'd say that." The judge said softly. It sounded so soft, like it was someone else talking. 

"Madi's with you then?" Clarke asked, her voice shaking from the thought she will never see Madi again. 

"She was. Her consciousness joined ours. Just like your friends's. She knew that living here without anyone her own age to love is something you wouldn't have wanted for her. However they all chose not to leave you alone. Until now no one ever have chosen to come back like they did."

"Transcendence is a choice? You can choose to come back?" Clarke stopped and turned back at the judge. The judge didn't say anything, just looked behind Clarke. 

The blonde turned around and she was in awe when she saw her friends. "Wow! There's all these fish!" She heard Raven's voice and smiled. 

"Hey. There she is." Murphy said looking at Clarke

Clarke looked at every single one of them with a huge smile on her face. Her eyes landed on Madi and she felt her heart melt when her daughter smiled widely at her. There was a boy next to her. He was the only one left from The Children of Gabriel. Luca.

The judge's voice made Clarke turn around and when she did, she saw something that made smile fall and her heart break all over again . The judge took her mother's form, this time it was Abby in front of her instead of Lexa. Clarke felt tears burning in her eyes at the sight of her mother. She tried to calm herself down and block the emotion as she realised it wasn't really her. 

"Your species amazed us. You are capable of both beauty and self-destruction. The few who have chosen to deny the transcendence will be returning to their old lives. Same as you." The judge said. "The admiration of your people for you intrigued us. The things you've done are unacceptable, but you sacrificed your humanity out of pure love for your friends and family. Love is a gift. A gift that only a few species are given." The judge made a pause and glanced at Clarke's friends for a moment "Their choice is their own. They knew that coming back here meant they won't join us when they die. Yet none of them seems to care"

"Why did you change your form?" Clarke said out loud. 

The judge didn't reply, just turned their head to the right and as Clarke followed the judge's gaze she slightly opened her mouth and this time she couldn't keep back her tears. It was Lexa staying right there, not saying anything, just looking at Clarke the same way the blonde looked at her. Both looking at each other with tears. Sadness and happiness at the same time, washing all over their faces. 

"Thanks to the flame, she got the opportunity to transcend. Part of its information was stored to another computer device right before it was destroyed. She chose to be with you instead of the infinity we offered." The judge's words made Clarke turned back to her. "However the rest of the people you've lost in your way will not get that opportunity and be here." 

"I..." Clarke tried to find words but couldn't. 

"Your life without love would be insignificant. This is your someday, your second chance to do better." As the judge said that, she disappeared not even leaving a sight of their being. 

The blonde turned at Lexa and felt like she was frozen. Like she couldn't speak nor walk. She just stayed there staring at the love of her life, at that one person she lost so long ago and never was even able to forget, to stop loving. 

Lexa just stared at her eyes and slightly opened her mouth. "Clarke..." she said but it was barely a whisper. Sounded much like a surprise or a sadness even. 

Clarke let out a sob and put her hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. It was too much for her. She thought she lost everything and a second later she got it back. Clarke walked forward slowly "Are you.." she said quietly like she was scared if she talks too loud the woman in front of her may disappear. Clarke couldn't even finish the sentence.

The woman smiled widely and took one step closer until the two were face to face. She kept staring at Clarke's eyes. 

"Lexa..." Clarke breathed out and shortened the space between them and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Lexa's arms hold Clarke just like they used to. It's not the judge's cold touch and robot face. It was her Lexa. The brunette tightened her arms around Clarke's waist and took a deep breath. 

"I told you I will always be here." Lexa whispered in Clarke's neck. 

Clarke pulled away slightly just so she could hold Lexa's face and rest her forehead against Lexa's not wanting to separate from her. "Is that really you.. tell me it's real." Clarke said her voice shaking. 

Lexa smiled lovingly at her half. All she ever wanted was for Clarke to be happy. She never wanted Clarke to mourn all her life and never be able to love again. But right now, knowing the universe has given them and their love a second chance, Lexa was more than happy to know that even after all those years Clarke's love for her never wavered. "It is." Lexa reassured the blonde "And I am not going anywhere."

Clarke let out a happy laugh even though she had tears streaming down her face. "I love you, so much.." 

Lexa was looking straight into Clarke's blue eyes and felt her heart skipping a beat at the blonde's words. She smiled brightly, like never before "I love you too." She said right before their lips touched. The kiss was long, loving and soft but at the same time full of passion and need. Tasted just like it used to 6 years ago, tasted like love and tears mixed together, like happiness and future.

That was it. Their someday. 

Clarke felt like her heart was going to explode every minute. Living a peaceful life with her friends, daughter and loved one is something she thought she will never have. She accepted her fate, she accepted the fact that she will never be able to bring back what she had lost. Until now. When what she had dreamed of for so long had come true. 

For once Clarke felt true happiness. No more wars. No more fights. No more loses. No more surviving. Just living. A peaceful and loving life. 

Clarke pulled slightly away and looked back at her friends just to see them all watching. 

"Let's go." Lexa said smiling 

Clarke looked at Lexa and smiled back at her, their eyes shining from love for each other. The blonde took Lexa's hand, tangling their fingers together and walked towards her friends. 

Madi was walking around with sticks that were supposed to be used for the fire tonight. When the little girl looked back at Clarke and saw her walking towards her, she dropped the sticks, ran to her and hugged her as tight as she could. 

Clarke hugged her back and started crying immediately. "Oh, Madi." She said her voice shaking. Clarke knew she was responsible for Madi. She blamed herself. She should've ran after her after their fight in the bunker. If she did, Madi would have never turned herself in. "I am sorry." She said sobbing. "I am so so sorry..." she repeated but was barely a whisper. 

"It's okay, Clarke. It's over." Madi said "None of this is your fault."

"No, Madi. I am responsible for you. It is my job to keep you safe... and I failed. I am sorry I let all those horrible things happen to you. I am sorry I let the burdens of our past haunt you just like they haunts us. I am sorry I couldn't give you a normal life where you can go to school and play with your friends just like you should. I-" 

"Clarke." Madi interrupted her. "None of this was your fault." She repeated. "You did everything you could and I appreciate it and will always be thankful for what you gave me and what you did for me. What happened is already in the past. We've got a second chance and this time we will build a peaceful and happy life."

"We will." Clarke said as she pulled away and wiped away her tears and smiled lovingly at her child. 

"I hope you don't mind I brought a friend with me." Madi said glancing back at the boy who was carrying sticks around

"I don't." Clarke smiled. "I hope you don't mind I brought a friend too." She looked up at Lexa who watched the two girls interact with a smile. 

"A friend?" Madi raised her eyebrows as she turned to Lexa who blushed under her warpaint. "Hi, Lexa."

"Hello, Madi." Lexa said softly smiling at the little girl. They met multiple times in the flame when Madi was a commander. Lexa did her best to help Madi, to guide her when she needed it. However they never really could get to know each other. 

Lexa was taken by surprise when Madi wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist. Lexa hugged her back and looked at Clarke only to see her smiling at them. 

They walked back to the small camp Clarke's friends built. They all continued doing their job while they chatted and laughed with each other. Finally being able to take a deep breath and say 'We are free.' They finally got a chance to live knowing the time to do better has came. 

They will laugh. They will love. They will live. Together. Even if there actually was something to come in their way – they would've always find a way to survive. 

Those people, who once were just a bunch of teenage criminals who came out of an iron box not knowing what to do with themselves, has became one big family. The things they've been through made them grow up fast and they couldn't get the opportunity to live a normal live. They suffered through the years of fighting and surviving. Now it was their time to be happy. 

What about love? Oh the love those people shared was more pure than anything in this world. 

So much that they would never hesitate to risk their lives in order to spend a few more hours with one another. 

So much that no matter the situations they were put in, no matter how broken they were and no matter what they were taught all their life - they fell for one another. Despite their burdens. And mistakes. 

So much that even after years their love for each other was burning like an unstoppable fire. A love that even death couldn't separate. A love so strong that got the power to touch the core of the universe.

What is those people's story? 

Eternal. That's what it is.


End file.
